This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for wrapping articles, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for wrapping rolls of paper, such as rolls of toilet tissue or paper towel rolls, in flexible sheet wrapping material such as heat-sealable plastic film.
The invention is especially concerned with a type of continuous wrapping in which a web of wrapping material is formed into a tube, the tube is continuously fed forward, units to be wrapped are fed into the tube spaced at intervals longitudinally of the tube, and the tube as it is fed forward is separated between the units to form individual packages, each comprising a unit enwrapped in the wrapping material. Reference may be made to British Pat. No. 1,361,162, the complete specification of which was published July 24, 1974 U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,863 issued Aug. 26, 1980 entitled Continuous Motion Wrapping Machine and British Pat. No. 1,309,861, the complete specification of which was published Mar. 14, 1973, showing wrapping of this general type.